Classes with May
by ReadytoRockandRoll
Summary: "Me and May have every class together. Every. Single. Class. I didn't even know it was possible to have every class with someone." Drabbles of Drew and May's classes together.
1. Prologue

_**Classes with May**_

_**Prologue**___

I sigh as I enter the double doors of Hoenn High. It is Thursday morning in the middle of March. The weather is cold and windy, and very often, like now, there is rain. My back is cold and wet from the walk to school. The wind and rain would hit my back as I would walk to school in the morning. And quiet often, my green hair would be plastered to my face. I take off my green rain jacket and proceed to my locker.

I get to my locker to see Kelly Hertz shoving her big swim bag in her locker. Kelly was introduced to us by Misty and the beginning of the year. Both Misty and Kelly swam in the summer together and became really good friends. Kelly is a positive, bubbly, kind person with a very high temper, who doesn't know how to shut up. Kelly has straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Morning, Kelly." Kelly's neck snaps to the side and she lets out a small smile.

"Good morning, Drew," she chirps.

We talk about her swim practice from the night before and the wacky wood teacher who has anger management problems. We talk about what classes we have today and the basic stuff. But we are both interrupted when we hear a slam in the locker next to us. Kelly jumps at the loud noise next to her. Kelly turns around to see Kyle Stein, banging his head against his locker. Kyle has dark brown hair and blue eyes similar to Kelly's. I like Kyle because he reminds me a lot of me. He is cocky, arrogant and is pretty good with girls (See I would say attractive but I don't know how to judge other guys on how they look). But see none of that matter's because he has his eyes on a certain Kelly Hertz, but I didn't say that. Kelly and Kyle went to kindergarten together, so when Misty introduced Kelly, Kyle was a package deal. Any ways Kyle also swims with Misty and Kelly only he swims on the boy's team instead.

I hear Kelly giggle as Kyle collapses to the cheap, dirty, white tiled floor. "Tired?" she asks sarcastically.

"Shut up, Coach Mason worked our asses off, plus practice was out in Petalburg so I didn't get home until two in the morning," Kyle says. This is the usual. At least once a week Misty, Kyle or Kelly come to school in the morning exhausted. Sometimes they get away with skipping morning periods bur Kyle's parents are _super_ strict about his grades and about falling behind. Misty told me she just hides under her bed and her sisters leave her alone.

The bell goes off and I reach into my locker and shove my math text books and binder into my bag. Kelly and Kyle walk in the opposite direction to their next class. I sigh and head towards Gary's locker to see him closing his locker. He throws his purple bag over his shoulder.

"Hey," he says as we walk into our first class. We get there to see it has already been trashed.

Here we go Math.

**Ok so this ?chapter? is over, if you can even really call it that. I know it is really short, but I promise you the next one is not as short. ** **This chapter is to just kind of introduce the Oc's so you kind of have idea of who they are. It is important you do because you will see them frequently. **

**I will try to update very quickly but I am really busy so I will try my best. And btw this story is going to be about 20 chapters long. **

**Oh! In case you don't know the main Shipping's are CS, IK, PS, ORS and OCxOC!**

**I really hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions or questions at all do NOT be afraid to ask or even if you would like to talk, I am always open to talk to :)**


	2. Math

_**Classes with May**_

_**Math**_

Me and Gary walk to the back of the classroom and sit in our usual seats; Me against the wall and Gary right in front of me and we are both in the far corner of the classroom, the farthest away from the teacher's desk.

Math is usually the worst. First the people are nerdy, rude and noisy. Second, the teacher is flat out annoying and you learn nothing because he can't control the class long enough to get through one lesson. If I wasn't good at math, I would be failing this class. But Gary isn't as lucky and isn't doing as well in this class. People are always saying how fun math is because you get to screw around, but in our class we are not trusted. First we had a bell people had to wear around their neck when they went to the washroom, plus someone got caught walking around with the bell around their neck when they were supposed to be in the washroom. So now we have lost our 'washroom privileges' and he tells all the classes and now our math block is a laughing stalk.

May and Misty both walk in talking and laughing. Misty is wearing her blue swim team hoodie and a pair of black jeans. May is wearing a red zip down hoodie with a red and white striped tank top underneath and a pair of jeans.

"Hey Gary, I think I found Waldo," I say and Gary chuckles as May takes her seat. Gary and I always played that game when we were younger. I have millions in my attic upstairs.

May growls slightly and says, "At least I don't have green hair!" I roll my eyes and Misty and Gary both give an 'are you kidding me' look. And May can sense that what she said was pretty_ original. _"Oh shut up, I was up all night doing my English project."

I haven't started that yet. It is a portfolio of written work with drawings. It's due next week and worth half our grade. Oh well, I will start it later.

The late bell rings and the teacher walks to the front of the class room and _tries_ to start a lesson, but no one shuts up long enough for him to even start. He says something and leaves the classroom, shutting the door behind him. I think he is leaving to make photocopies.

Gary, Misty, May, and I start a conversation on how useless this class is and how there is thirteen failing this class just from our class. There is another ten in Paul's class and seven in Leaf's. He is dumb enough to leave all the marks with everyone's names on it. We also talk about our next class. Gary has history and Misty has French. May and I both have sewing next.

If you haven't figured it out yet, May and I have every single class together. Every. Single. Class. I didn't even know it was possible, to have every single class with someone.

"Ouch!" May yelps. She turns around to pick up something of the ground. She turns back to face us and says, "Someone just threw a pen at me." Misty raises an eyebrow at the pen in May's hand.

Soon enough I see an elastic band fly right in front of my face and land on the ground next to my desk. I look around to see five or six people running around the classroom like four year olds, flinging rubber bands at each other. I roll my eyes at how immature these people are.

But it soon turns quiet. I look to the door, where everyone else seems to be looking, to see the principal and the math teacher with peeved expressions.

After the principal leaves, our teacher tells us how irresponsible we are and how we are such 'good kids' and how he is _so_ disappointed. He then tells us _we _locked him outside and how if there was an emergency, he wouldn't be able to help us. But I am pretty sure if there was an emergency, he would out screaming 'we are going to die!' Plus if I remember correctly, he closed the door on himself.

He passes out a work sheet and Misty turns around and begins to work with May and Gary turns around and I and he begin to start our work. The sheet is pretty simple, just basic algebra and I end up finishing in about 10 minutes, but I end up doing most of the work between me and Gary.

All four of us are done and I look around to see most sheets are empty except for their names at the top of the page. Misty and Gary are in their desks with their phones out, texting. I look over Gary's shoulder to see him texting Paul. I turn to see May squirming in her desk. I smirk.

"What's wrong May, ants in your pants?"

"Ew, May has ants in her pants!" some girls next to screeches. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead and chuckle, simply to make May more irritable. May glares.

"No, I just really have to go to the washroom," she hisses.

"Well, why don't you ask to go?" As soon as these words leave my mouth I remember, we got our bathroom privileges taken away. I smirk. "Oh wait, you can't!"

May 'ignores' me and gets up and goes to the teachers desk. I believe when her lips start moving, she asking to go to the washroom. She returns to her desk quite peeved and she slumps in her desk.

"Now class," Our teacher starts by getting our attention. (Wow, I just realised I don't know the teacher's name! Oh well, not important.) "Miss Maple here would like to go the washroom." The class starts laughing at the teacher's bluntness. He then gives us another lecture, saying that if May _really _had to go to the bathroom, she would have let him inside the classroom. He also talks about our bathroom privileges and how we got them taken away.

He tells us to finish the sheet for homework. I see kids scramble to quickly finish their work.

I see Gary and Misty with their phones out once again, texting, with their bags all packed and ready for their next class. I also see May sitting down, with her legs crossed as she rocks back and forth.

I pull out my plastic water bottle.

"Hey May," I see, taking a huge gulp of my water. May simply groans and covers her eyes.

This time, I let a little bit of water spill on the ground, making a _SPLAT! _"Oops," I say innocently.

May scowls, but her face lightens up as soon as the bell rings. She jumps out of her seat and sprints to her next class. I chuckle slightly as I exit the classroom and make way to my next class.

**HI! Well here is the second chapter! I am REALLY sorry! I was going to update awhile ago but I have been super busy and haven't been able to write. Well I really hope this is what everyone was hoping for! But I am REALLY HAPPY with the positive responses! Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourite, and followed. So here is a list: **

**-AdorableMe**

**-eeveelur**

**-Sapphyn **

**-TreatyBirdCage**

**-peaches4eva**

**-pixievampire92**

**I would like to thank all of you! Thank you SOOOOOOOO much! **

**So the next week is going to be really busy for me but next weekend I am visiting my grandparents and I will TRY to get one or two updates in because I am going to be busy for the next little bit!**

**I REALLY feel like I am forgetting something! OH WELL! YOLO (lol, I don't think this applies here!) **

**Thank you again for reading!**

**LOVE **

**ReadytoRockandRoll**


	3. Sewing

**Hi! The author's note is at the bottom in case you are wondering!**

**I have decided to answer reviews at the beginning of each chapter! So here it goes for prologue and Math:**

**PROLOUGUE****:**

**TreatyBirdCage: Thank you I'm really glad you thought the summary was interesting because I wasn't sure if it would spark people's interest and I am glad you thought it was! And I know school just started and I am all ready counting the days until next summer! Thank you again!**

**peaches4eva: Thank you very much! I am glad you find it interesting!**

**Sapphayn: Thank you, I am really glad you find it interesting! Thank you also for the corrections, I am not great with grammar, and your help was very... helpful :) Thank you for the encouragement and I hope I am doing better :)**

**AdorableMe: Thank you very much! I am glad you find it interesting :)**

**MATH****:**

**TreatyBirdCage: I'm really glad you like it! Oh I know poor May! But don't worry things where much better for May in this chapter!**

**eeverluvr: I know their teacher is the WORST! Lol I know Drew and water! Hehe. But I felt that would be something my brother would do so idk! :)**

_**Classes with May**_

_**Sewing**_

I groan as I walk into the bright room. The classroom looks like it belongs to a five year old. The walls are a pale green and the _carpet_ is a light pink. There are old projects on the wall, such as stuffed animals, small dresses, and different kinds of fabric. All around the room are sewing machines. There are also large tables to do written work and take notes.

I take my seat next to the dirty girl, Mimi. When I say dirty I do not mean she needs to take a shower, I mean she has a mind in the gutter. She starts to giggle and laugh and it is pretty annoying if you ask me.

I look to my left to see the seat empty. I realise that May is most likely in the washroom. I pull out my cell phone and scroll down the contacts list and find May Maple.

'_Where are you?'_

The bell rings and I look to the door to see May walking in, texting on her phone.

'_Sewing class.'_

I roll my eyes as I receive May's text. May sits down next to me and smiles. She pulls out her pencil case and binder.

"Ok class, today you will be handing in your boxer's," Mrs. Deerwood, our sewing teacher, says. Mrs Deerwood has short grey hair and is stubby and short. The way she talks reminds me of a sweet, old cat lady.

I pull out my phone and send a quick text to May.

'_Are you even paying attention?'_

I hear May's phone vibrating in her pocket. Out of the corner of my eye I see May take her phone and begin to text me back.

'_Nope I'm done already :)'_

'_Yeah, but you're a girl, you're supposed to be good at that stuff.'_

I chuckle as I see May stick her tongue out at her phone.

'_Nope, I had the teacher do it all for me ;)'_

'_How did you do that?'_

I raise an eyebrow and turn to see May shrugging and a smirk plastered on her face. I suddenly give May the puppy dog eyes because I know she always caves after that. I see her blush slightly and she sighs and returns to her phone.

'_I just acted stupid'_

'_But you do that anyway ;)'_

I smirk as I hear her let out a huff.

'_Jerk :/'_

As I am about to text her back, I hear a screech from behind me.

"Mrs. Deerwood! May and Drew are texting while you are instructing this wonderful lesson and I think it is rude and distracting of them." Timothy Johnston. The kids a rat and none of the teachers like or listen to him because Timothy is flat out annoying and will do anything to get out of a lesson.

"Shut up Timothy," Mr. Deerwood says_ sweetly_, with a _smile_. "Drew, give me your phone."

I raise my eyebrow. "But he said Drew _and_ May, why doesn't she have to give you her phone?"

"I don't expect a student, like May, to use her cell phone in class. Now give me your phone." May giggles as I sigh and hand her my phone.

The next ten minutes are long as Mrs. Deerwood keeps talking. She finally dismisses us to finish our project and that they are due by the end of the class.

I get up, completely ignoring my boxer's that sit by the sewing machine, and head toward the box full of scraps with May.

"Shouldn't you be finishing your boxer's?" she questions.

"I can do that later," I say with a shrug. Through class May makes me and her pencil cases and sews random pieces of fabric together.

"May?" Mrs. Deerwood calls.

"Yes?"

"Formal day is tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could try on one of the dresses for another student who is the same size as you?"

Formal day is pretty much an excuse for girls to come to school a skirt or dress and an even bigger excuse to let mom's doll up their son or daughter for the day.

May agrees and they both go to the backroom to change. I hear a girly scream witch I assume belongs to Mrs. Deerwood. And I hear her ask if she would like to use the mirror.

As May walks out of the back room my jaw drops. She is wearing a plain white sundress with a brown belt that goes under the bust. Her hair is out of its ponytail and is instead hitting her shoulders with perfect wavy curls.

"What do you think?" she asks innocently. I smirk slightly as I see she looks a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, Maple," I say, but my voice isn't very convincing. I want to tell her she looks beautiful, but I know if I do, I will never live it down.

"Drew," May whines as if I haven't given her a satisfying answer. I smile slightly as I see my opinion generally matters to her.

"You look great May," I whisper with a smile and I can't help but notice her smile too.

"Thank you May, you can go change now," Mrs. Deerwood interrupts.

"Wait, hold on a second, Mrs. Deerwood can you take a picture?" May asks.

"Of course!"

May goes and grabs her phone from the backroom and brings it back to Mrs. Deerwood and shows her how to use the camera. I step to the side so they can take the picture but instead May raises an eyebrow and says, "Get in the picture you goof!"

I quickly show Mrs. Deerwood how to use the camera on my phone, which I have to ask for back in the first place.

I make my way back to May and place my hand on her back and she does the same. We stand there for a couple of seconds as she takes the picture.

When we are done Mrs. Deerwood hands us back our phones, but I don't even have time to look at the picture as Mrs. Deerwood tells us there are only five minutes left of class.

I quickly make a dash for my sewing machine. I start to sew my boxers so there not falling apart but just as I am about to finish Mrs. Deerwood comes over and takes my thread of the machine and says to start cleaning up. I scowl at her as she walks away to complement another students work.

I look around desperately looking for something to hold my work together. May walks out and I give her a look of desperation.

"May, please help." She sighs and looks around the room.

"You could always finish it by hand," she suggests.

"I don't have time for that!" May giggles and rolls her eyes.

"You know if you had finished earlier or done you work or-"I stop listening as I see the solution to my problems over May's shoulder. A stapler.

I quickly run over and grab it. May eyes widen. "You're not seriously going to staple it together!"

"Yup!" I quickly do the deed and return the stapler to the desk I found it.

"Those are going to be so uncomfortable!"

"It's not like I was going to wear them anyway," I say with a shrug. They are hideous. My boxers, just a regular blue and green plaid, but the stitching is _way _of center. I throw my project in the basket and walk back to May who has her stuff packed and ready to go.

"You are so crazy," May giggles and rolls her eyes.

The bell goes off and everyone leaves the classroom and the teacher goes to the back room. I finish cleaning up and take out my phone. I decide to take a quick look at me any May's picture.

I stand in the empty classroom smiling like a dolt at my memory of May in the beautiful white dress. We are both smiling and look generally happy. We look like a _couple_. I blush at the thought of liking May and the possibility of her liking me back. And the fact that I admit that I would be ok with me dating May.

"Are you coming Drew?" May's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I nod my head and turn to grab my bag. But before I leave the room, I set the picture as my background.

___**xoxo**___

**AWW that's SOOOO SWEET! (I think) Review and tell me what you thought! :) **

**Anyway! I feel like the worse person in the world! I told you I would update a month ago and I'm only doing it now! :'( awww I'm the worse! But I have excuses! **

**-I had important tournaments (for a sport you have probably never heard of!)**

**- I was sick, (throwing up and all) **

**-I was reading **_**Divergent**_** (which is the BEST book ALIVE) totally recommend it! **

**-Plus my computer was being a jack ass (excuse my language) **

**-I have been having boy troubles. (Any advice is welcome btw :P) Which means I am a girl if you were wondering XD**

**-Plus I just have a social life **

**But I do thank for sticking with me even though none of you are probably reading this. XD Cookies and hugs for all of you that did!**

**Ok so last chapter AdorableMe posted a review saying**

"**I don't really know where you're going with the plot here, but so far, i like it. Short and sweetill be waiting for the next update!"**

**And I thought I would clear that up! This is just like a fluffy duffy thing with no real plot. So idk when you people like but that's what you get :)**

**Anyway no more of me talking.**

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**

**Love,**

**ReadytoRockandRoll!**


End file.
